Jangan Berbohong Padaku
by Kazue Mitsuru
Summary: Kelanjutan dari "AKu Tidak Boleh Berkata Bohong"


Pelajaran Herbologi pada hari itu tidak membantu membangun suasana hati Harry menjadi lebih baik. Profesor Sprout meminta mereka untuk memberi makan tanaman pemakan daging. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, bagaimana caranya mereka dapat memberi makan tanpa mengorbankan jari-jari mereka. Salah satu tanaman di depan Harry menyeriangi, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang berderet tajam.

"Ouch! Tanaman Sialan!" maki Ron. Tanaman Ron menyeriangi senang, seakan memenangkan undian lotre.

"Ckckck... Jangan mendekatkan jarimu ke mulut mereka. Tahukah kau Ron, kalau makanan kesukaan mereka itu daging manusia? Untung saja jarimu tidak berdarah. Mereka akan langsung mengganas kalau terkena darah." kata Hermione memberitahu. Seketika wajah Ron memucat.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau memberi makan mereka tanpa mengorbankan jarimu?" tanya Ron menggerutu.

"Mudah saja, pakai saja matra untuk membuat daging itu melayang dan dekatkan dengan tanamannya. Itu cara amannya."

Satu kelas melongo memandang Hermione. Mereka semua sudah kehabisan akal. Kenapa memberi makan tanaman saja sesulit ini sih? Jangan-jangan besok mereka diminta untuk menanam tanaman khusus pemakan kepala. Namun ide ngawur tersebut segera bunyar ketika terdengar suara keributan.

Tanaman Harry mengamuk. Membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan ganas. Sontak saja Harry menjauh. Tapi yang namanya pantang menyerah itu sungguh menakjubkan atau juga mengerikan? Pasalnya, tanaman Harry merangkak keluar dari potnya untuk menerkam Harry. Profesor Sprout yang melihat ini dengan sigap menyihir jeruji besi di sekitar tanaman itu. Meski begitu, tanaman itu malah bertambah seram ketika ia berusaha untuk kabur dengan menggigiti tiang-tiang besi.

"Untung saja aku melihatnya Mr. Potter. Kau harus lebih hati-hati. Jangan mendekatkan tanganmu kepadanya jika tanganmu sedang terluka atau mengeluarkan darah. Apa kau tidak mendengar penjelasan dari Miss, Granger tadi?" tanya Profesor Sprout memandang Harry.

Darah lagi.

Pasti berasal dari bekas luka nya. Pantas saja itu disebut "hukuman".

"Tapi Profesor, jari Harry sama sekali tidak terluka." bela Hermione.

"Aneh sekali. Mungkin saja darah terciprat dari daging yang kalian berikan. Yasudahlah, kau tidak apa-apa Mr. Potter?" tanya Profesor Sprout.

"Saya tidak apa-apa profesor."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo teruskan pekerjaan kalian."

Satu kelas mengerang malas.

...

Dear Patfood,

Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kabarku baik. Tahukah kau kalau Profesor Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang sekarang adalah Dolores Umbridge. Dia adalah orang dari kementrian. Sejak kedatangannya semua peraturan diperketat, bahkan ditambah. Dari yang besar sampai sekecil-kecilnya. Si Filch itu juga semakin menjengkelkan, sepertinya Umbridge bekerja sama dengannya untuk menemukan murid yang melanggar peraturan. Siapa tahu dikemudian hari, dia malah di angkat jadi wakil kepala sekolah. Kasihan Fred dan George, sekarang mereka tidak bisa lagi menyelundupkan makanan ke asrama. Sekian surat dariku. Kutunggu balasannya dan salam untuk Buckbeak.

Harry

Harry menguap setelah menulis surat untuk Sirius. Hedwig bertengger di atas kursi menunggu surat Harry. Namun sepertinya burung hantu betina itu agak marah dengan Harry, karena ia menyuruhnya malam-malam ketika dia ingin berburu untuk mencari makan.

"Ayolah Hedwig, kau kan bisa berburu di tengah perjalanan. Aku janji, aku akan memberikanmu sepotong daging yang besar nanti ketika kau sudah pulang." bujuk Harry. Hedwig pun ber-uhu senang seraya terbang keluar dari jendela.

Harry menganggat tangannya. Bekas luka itu memang masih basah dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Entah sihir apa yang ada pada pena bulu itu sampai membuat luka yang tidak sembuh-sembuh. Tapi ia tidak bisa terus mengabaikannya. Bekas luka itu nyeri dan itu mengganggunya. Harry berfikir dan memutar otak. Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

...

Beberapa malam kemudian

Dengan berbekal tongkat, jubah gaib, tekad, dan nekat, Harry mengendap-endap keluar dari Asrama Griffindor dan menyelinap ke dalam rumah sakit sekolah. Pelan-pelan ia membuka lemari ramuan obat dan mengambil satu. Bagus, selain pembohong aku juga pencuri

Praang!

Sial

"Siapa disana!" teriak Madam Pomfrey keluar dengan masih memakai gaun tidurnya. Harry segera membetulkan jubahnya dan mematikan senternya sambil menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

"Astaga! Kenapa botol kaca itu bisa pecah?! Apa ada tikus disini!?"

Cukup lama juga menunggu Madam Pomfrey untuk pergi. Harry tidak bisa bergerak seincipun kalau dia ada disana. Jika ia salah melangkah lagi maka ia akan ketahuan. Entah apa hukuman yang akan diterimanya dan maaf saja Harry tidak mau merasakannya untuk mengetahuinya. 1 jam kemudian ia baru bisa pergi dengan aman.

...

"Albus, aku mau bicara padamu." ucap Madam Pomfrey pagi itu di kantor Albus.

"Ada apa Poppy?" tanya albus.

"Tadi malam, ada seorang siswa yang menyelinap masuk dan mencuri obat di lemari rumah sakit."

"Obat? Apa kau yakin kalau itu siswa kita? Obat apa yang dicurinya." tanya albus heran.

"Aku yakin. Karna pencuri itu menjatuhkan ini." ucap Popy sambil memperlihatkan perkamen tua.

"Dan obat yang dicurinya pun obat untuk menyembuhkan luka. Aku yakin ada seorang siswa di sekolah ini yang terluka, tapi tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya" Albus mengamati perkamen itu dengan seksama. Kelihatannya tidak asing.

"Bisa tolong kau panggilkan Severus?"

...

"Ada apa kepala sekolah?" tanya severus saat memasuki kantor Albus.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Severus. Apakah semalam kau menemukan seorang siswa yang berkeliaran di malam hari?" tanya Albus. Ia bertanya seperti itu karna semalam Severus lah yang mendapat tugas jaga malam.

"Aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa kepala sekolah." ucap Severus heran. "Memang apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Semalam ada seorang murid yang memasuki rumah sakit dan mencuri obat." jawab Albus.

"Mencuri? Tapi siapa? Apa kau punya petunjuk Albus?" tanya severus.

"Awalnya aku tak punya petunjuk. Tapi setelah aku mendengar cerita lengkap dari mu dan Popy. Aku punya satu dugaan... Popy, Severus, aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua."

...

"Hhhooooaaammm..."

Hari itu Harry sangat mengatuk. Menunggu orang lain tidur dan menyelinap ke dalam rumah sakit sekolah itu tidak mudah, ditambah lagi ia hampir ketahuan. Tapi ia senang karena sekarang lukanya tidak sakit lagi. Hanya tersisa bekas luka yang samar yang sudah ia tutupi dengan mantra Glamour, sama seperti bekas lukanya yang lain. Untung saja Ron membangunkannya, kalau tidak ia tidak akan kebagian sarapan.

Setelah sarapan, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione segera bersiap-siap menuju ke kelas Transfigurasi. Hari itu mereka diminta untuk mengubah wortel menjadi kelinci dan seperti biasa, hanya Hermione yang dapat dengan sempurna melakukannya. Kelinci Harry masih memiliki warna oranye di bulunya sedangkan Ron menyisakan ekor kelinci yang masih berupa ujung worter.

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan di koridor, tiba-tiba Proffesor Snape datang dengan jubah yang mengepul di belakangnya. Harry yang agak mengantuk tidak sengaja menabraknya dan membuat cairan yang Proffesor Snape bawa tumpah ke bajunya, yah walaupun sebagian besar cairan itu juga tumpah ke baju Harry.

 _God, please kill me now._ Mohon Harry dalam hati.

"Mr. Potter. Penahanan. Malam. Ini. Jam 8. Tepat." Ucap Snape dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Tanpa banyak basa basi, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Wow Harry, kau beruntung tidak dimarahinya habis-habisan." Kagum Ron.

"Tidak dimarahi, tapi lebih buruk dari itu." Ratap Harry.

"Lagi pula kenapa juga kau tidak memperhatikan langkahmu. Oh, ya Harry, ramuan apa tadi yang dibawa Proffesor Snape? Ramuan itu juga mengenaimu kan? Sebaiknya kau memeriksakannya ke Madam Pomfrey untuk jaga-jaga. Siapa tahu itu ramuan berbahaya." Ucap Hermione hawatir.

Pemeriksaan?

"Ah tidak perlu. Lagi pula tadi Snape juga tidak komentar apa-apa kan? Berarti ramuan ini memang tidak berbahaya, buktinya aku masih utuh." Ucap Harry enteng.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

"Aku yakin. Apa kau mau aku buka baju untuk membuktikannya?" goda Harry.

"Tidak terimakasih." Tolak Hermione dengan pandangan jijik.

"Ahahaha... Kau cuma mau pamer otot perut kan? Maaf saja Harry, tapi kalau soal otot aku juga tidak kalah. Apa kau mau melihat punyaku juga Hermione?" tambah Ron.

"Ah, sudahlah aku pergi saja!" kata Hermione ketus sambil meninggalkan Ron dan Harry yang tertawa di belakangnya.

...

"Jangan lupa malam ini kau harus bertemu Snape, Harry!"

"Profesor Snape, Ronald!"

"Iya iya."

Setelah mengatakan selamat malam kepada Ron dan Hermione, Harry segera pergi untuk menemui Profesor Snape di kantornya. Langkah kakinya bergema saat ia menyusuri lorong yang sudah sepi. Udara semakin dingin saat Harry menuruni undakan tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Harry merapatkan jubahnya. Pintu kantor Snape nampak. Menarik nafas panjang kemudian mengetuk pintu. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Harry membuka pintu dan duduk di depan meja Snape. Ia menelan ludah sambil mempersiapkan diri, hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Potter." ucap Profesor Snape dengan dingin.

"Selamat malam, Profesor."

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau disini?" tanya Profesor Snape.

"Er-ehem... Karena saya secara tidak sengaja menabrak anda dan membuat ramuan yang anda bawa tumpah ke baju anda?" jawab Harry, meskipun jawabannya itu lebih seperti pertanyaan ketimbang jawaban.

"Separuh benar."

Harry memandang Snape dengan heran. "Karena saya tidak meminta maaf?" tebak Harry. Ia memang tidak sempat meminta maaf karena tadi Profesor Snape langsung pergi begitu saja tapa memberi Harry kesempatan untuk meminta maaf.

Profesor Snape memutar matanya. "Kenapa tadi kau melamun Mr. Potter?" tanya Profesor Snape dengan nada menyelidik. Matanya memperhatikan Harry dari atas ke bawah.

"Saya minta maaf Profesor, semalam saya kurang tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Mimpi buruk."

"Benarkah?" tanya Profesor Snape tidak percaya. Harry menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tahukah kau Mr. Potter, kalau semalam telah telah terjadi pencurian di rumah sakit sekolah?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Profesor." Jantung Harry berdetak kencang, tanpa sadar ia mengusap tangannya yang luka.

"Aku meminta jawaban jujur."

"Saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Bukankah kau pelakunya?" desak Profesor Snape.

Deg

 **Aku Tidak Boleh Berkata Bohong**

"Bukan saya pelakunya."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan tentang benda ini?" tanya Snape sambil melemparkan sebuah perkamen ke hadapan Harry. Mata Harry melebar, peta itu pasti terjatuh saat ia terburu buru keluar dari rumah sakit.


End file.
